Employers Association Party (IA)
Founded 2471 in Adlerberg, Utagia, Holy Luthori Empire. The party has switched names two times in history. 2471-2575 National and Royalist Party and 2575-2818 Royal Aristocratic Party. The party is in possession with the elite infantry and mechanized unit called Luthori Guard of Honour. The Employer's Association Party is the political branch of the Luthori Employer's Association. In 3794 the party was reformed in to the Liberal Alliance. The party has the following views: (shortened version) *The introduction of a free market, free from the state's hands of destruction. *The loyalty to the Monarch and the Royal traditions *The maintenance of great Armed Forces *The stability in the nation through fair laws and strong Police Forces. *The international cooperation with Royalist parties *Freedom of all kinds, a man build his own happiness *Less government *The importance of free trade *The ability to fire striking labourers The Global Gazette describes the party: The Employers’ Association Party is widely seen as Luthori’s premier and most prominent liberal-conservative party and is also Luthori’s oldest currently active party. The EAP was born of the split of the Royal Aristocratic Party, those who would then go on to form the EAP, upper-middle class businessmen and liberal minded nobles, disagreed with the often reactionary views of the majority of the aristocracy and created a party that defended before all else the interests and positions of Luthori’s businessmen and companies. The Employers Association Party supports absolute free market capitalism and opposes government intervention in the economy while also supporting free trade. It is socially liberal although it also does support religion and has some strong law and order tendencies in addition to a marked nationalism. Despite this liberalism, the EAP is centrist on international policies and strongly supports the maintaining of the overseas empire and aggressive foreign policy when necessary. The EAP is also unwavering in its very strong support for Luthori’s monarchy. It shares a very ancient and strong alliance with the Constitutionalist Imperial League, an ultra-monarchist parliamentary group composed of the reactionary Lutheran Legitimists (which includes many former RAP members) and the conservative Orangeists. Indeed, the EAP and CIL are united in their views on the monarchy and the economy and often manage to accept compromise positions or agree to disagree on social issues, where the EAP is significantly more liberal than the CIL. After nearly 500 years of slumber the party was awaken by the Employers Association in Luthori to establish a more liberal society. Luthori hade been in a very persistent regression the last 30 years because of the lack of rights for women and the badly treated slavery system. In the first election the EAP won a devastating victory over the conservatives and was restored in the cabinet, although lending a few posts to the conservative Imperial Aristocratic League. The party has three fractions: The Libertarians, which represents the "left" flank. They tend to favour a minimalized state and sometimes even anarcho-capitalism. They also want free immigration and less national unity. This is the smallest fraction. It is sometimes called "the Student fraction" because of the Youth Party's connection with this wing. This group is very scattered because of internal fighting and disagreements. The Moderates, here we found the current leading fraction. This group is, mainly, company owners, economist's and clerks. Their views is the current one's of the party. They favour a full market economy, only the most necessary interventionist politics from the state. They also support a strong police force and a strong military. This group is the largest but is not as organized as the other ones, this because of it's variety and pluralism. The Conservatives, here is the remnant of the old Royal Aristocratic Party. Here we find estate owners, aristocrats, officers and some high church clergymen. They support a strong national unity and basic protectionism. An omnipresent military and harsh laws. Some experts says that this fraction has unproportional power compared with it's size. This group is the most organized and hierarchal group. Idea summarize: "Our new party is a movement which sees to the capacity and not to the victims of Luthorians. We want to form a new land for our citizens where all people have a chance to fulfill their dreams. We will stimulate all Luthorian entrepreneurs, young and elderly ones. We also want to open, for the moment, closed doors for the citizens. The right to choose their hospital or their children's school. We are a party that strongly support freedom and a free life for all citizens. The freer the market the freer the people. We will also, to honour the old movement, support a strong military and a harsh police force." Prominent Politicians: Prof. Josephine Gripenwald, Cedric Klingspor, Dir. Wilhelm von Lewenheusen, Hannah le Grande, Dir. Veronica de Beers, Dir. Otto Silverhielm, Archdean Alfred Canning, Prof. '''Randolph Gripenwald. '''Prince Rudolph Adlerberg,' Duke of Adlerberg, The Right Hon. 'Jessica af Wisborg, Dir. Emma Spabunker, Prof. Philip Klingspor, Dir. Edith Silverhielm, Rev. '''Lars Neurath, '''Baron Ewald Adlersparre, Mathilda de Beers. EAP Brand: A EAP tune was introduced in May 3154 on the EAP annual session by the famous partyleader Prince Rudolph Adlerberg. It was named the "Adlerberg March" and was a great medial success. EAP partyleaders: (2808)2818- 2848 HRH Prince Engelbrecht, 1st Duke of Adlerberg 2848- 2874 Man. Dir. Rockefeller Wall-Enberg' 2874- 2912 Dir. Frederick le Grande 2912- 2943 Dir. Croesus Wall-Enberg 2943- 2986 Dir. Edith von Lewenheusen 2986- 3046 Dir. Anthony Klingspor 3046- 3070 Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen (First era) 3070- 3076 Dir. Edwin Spabunker 3076- 3081 Dir. Ebba Wall-Enberg 3081- 3084 Dir. Carl von Lewenheusen (Second era) 3084- 3088 The Right Hon. Gen Ralph Adlerberg 3088- 3116 Prof. Josephine Gripenwald 3116- 3136 Dir. Otto Silverhielm 3136- 3156 Rudolph Adlerberg, Duke of Adlerberg 3156- 3165 Jessica af Wisborg 3165- 3187 Philip Klingspor 3187- 3244 Dir. Edith Silverhielm 3244- 3257 Dir. Jacob Silverhielm 3789- 3794 Dir. Wilhelm von Lewenheusen 3794- 3795 Dir. Edith Gripenwald After 3795 the EAP transformed into the Liberal Alliance party.